wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathruz Blackfrost
Titles The Argent Alchemist Earned for his work with the Argent Crusade. He doesn't refer to himself as this. Background Born a few years after the start of the Second War, Mathriel Hightower was raised in Andorhal. The very shy Mathriel rarely played with children his age instead he spent most of his time helping his mother's family around their shop. At a young age he had shown a promising affinity for magic. He, like so many before him, was eventually taken to Dalaran to be tutored. Early into his apprenticeship it was evident that Mathriel's only real talent was in Ice magics. And though he was a devoted student of magic his time in Dalaran allowed Mathriel to indulge in his real passion: herbology. When he wasn't busy studying or practicing Mathriel spent most of his time in the gardens of Dalaran. Years of training found Mathriel becoming a fully fledged mage. He was nowhere near the most powerful or the most knowledgeable he was proud to be able to call himself such. It was around this time that Mathriel's strange behaviors started to make themselves known to those close to him. Destruction of Dalaran and Rebirth When the Lich King's army bore down on Dalaran many were offered the option of escape. Mathriel, however, chose to stay. Distraught from the events at Andorhal and his desire to defend what little he felt he had left compelled him to stay and fight. The battle was very hopeless in the end. Mathriel found himself gripped with dread at his rapidly approaching death and tried to flee the city. He didn't get far. Mathriel found himself cornered by a pack of ghouls in the sewers and was killed. Amongst the carnage he was soon risen in service to the Lich King, forced to seek out any other survivors of Dalaran's destruction. Time passed and Mathriel was one of the first to be freed from the Lich King's will by the Dark Lady and he immediately pledged his services to her and the Forsaken. Unable to remember who he was he took the name "Mathruz" and fought against the Scourge with a rage that later earned him his last name "Blackfrost". After the Forsaken's grip on Lordaeron was secured his skills were put to use as a low ranking researcher for the Royal Apothecary Society. For years he seethed with the loss of not only his life but who he once was. But as his anger slowly faded into disillusionment and a desire to not only remember who he once was but to reclaim his lost life he soon began his own side projects intensive research into reversing the effects of the plague. These secretive activities stretched from the end of the War in Outland until the Battle of the Undercity when he was forced to stop, destroy some of his research, and relocate. He nows spends most of his time in the Eastern Plaguelands learning all he can about possible ways to combat/cure the plague and helping clean up the Scourge that remain. Recently he has turned his efforts to reclaiming/recreating his old research he has lost and has managed to meet up with his old mentor Basmus Manafury. Appearance Mathruz hides his face beneath a hood but if one could look under it they would see death has been unkind to him. With milky gray eyes he stares at the object of his attention with a frightening intensity. His dark hair is a greasy, matted mess that clings limply to his shoulders. His cheeks have been eaten through by maggots, exposing his shark-like teeth. Large clusters of sores dot his arms and what remains of the skin on his claw-like hands is blackened from frostbite. Most of all Mathruz looks as fragile as glass. He leans heavily on a walking stick decorated with the heads of mageroyals and is unable to stand up straight. As he walks one can hear the faintest clinking of glass vials and the sickly sweet scent of herbs always surrounds him. Personality Empathy is not a trait Mathruz openly exhibits. He presents himself as the typical cold-hearted apothecary: detatched, studious in the extreme, and never close to anyone. Though he appears to be the complete opposite of what he was when he was alive a little of the shy Mathriel still exists inside him. For all the pitilessness he has his heart festers with equal amounts of shame and it shows. He is more than capable of preforming acts of altruism, it's just harder for him than most. As a former apothecary Mathruz is extremely meticulous and quick to notice tiny details. Because of the level of devotedness he is used to he can quickly become very consumed by different things. Mathruz is almost obsessively clean, a trait that plagued him in his living-days. His deep voice is extremely inexpressive as he speaks in a very deliberate monotone. He shows most of his feelings through subtle changes in his posture or what little can be seen of his face. There is little love inside Mathruz for the other races of the Horde; he even treats his fellow Forsaken with his usual coldness and quiet disdain. This is beginning to change as he slowly begins to open himself up to others. Still, self-hatred and jealously motivate most of what he does, from his past experimentations with the plague to his joining of the Argent Crusade. Trivia *Mathruz is missing most of his abdominal organs due to them being eaten by ghouls. Evidence of this is a long line of sutures up his stomach that he often replaces in his spare time. He explains away this behavior to those who catch him as medical practice. *Mathruz does not remember his former name or most of his life before becoming a Forsaken. *He refuses to call himself or other undead "Forsaken" but rather "the things like us/me/them". *Has a deeply buried soft spot for the cat that has been following him for years now. In one of his first acts of mercy he decided to keep it rather than use it as a test animal. He doesn't have a name for it. *Mageroyals are his favorite flowers. He keeps many of them and will brew a very relaxing tea from them for anyone who asks. Category:Horde Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Mage Category:2011